


你们为什么不跳个舞

by deadpigeons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Summary: *芝桃，标题来自《当我们在讨论爱情时我们在讨论什么》，是爱情结束的样子。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 6





	你们为什么不跳个舞

可驯化的动物都是可以驯化的；不可驯化的动物各有各的不可驯化之处。——《枪炮、病菌与钢铁：人类社会的命运》

——————————————————————————

他从派对回来的时候，他们已经七歪八扭地倒在沙发上。

他在派对开始的前十五分钟里感觉良好，觉得自己的确需要这些。不是每一秒都必然是冷静的，他被允许有一个抽出的过程，这段时间里一些负面情绪散落着，就像是进来的那一瞬间它们被点燃了。 那些焦虑和痛苦像是薄薄的纸片从碎纸机的一段进入，另一端则是些琐碎的片段。一些记忆、一些无法在过大的压力下处理的内容，像是照片中的噪点似的，一步步变得更精细。他可以感觉到他们的质量，那些细节和气味，像是填满乐谱的每一个音符。一种旋转的、脱离文本的、环绕的情绪价值。 他从桌上拿了一杯酒，他记得它们的配料，记得蛋黄在杯壁的感觉，一道滑痕。他想象它们被做好时，巧克力酱像是浓厚粘稠的血迹、双份威士忌和伏特加、一些打得松散的淡奶油。一颗蛋黄滚过杯壁，最后砸在大理石似的液面上。它整个儿地分层了，就像他来到这儿时混杂着的情绪。他清澈、混杂着不同情绪的内核，和他希望别人看到的，带点儿花里胡哨手法的样子。

但这时徐英浩陷在沙发里，他先是把他当作一阵鬼影，再是确定他的轮廓。 几个支点构成他，他的头（耷拉着、头发在鹅黄色的灯光下，像是一阵圆环似的）、肩膀，剩下的躯干和肢体部分则整个陷进沙发里，只有两只松垮的脚。 郑在玹感觉到一种下沉式的怅然若失。如果他提出问题，如果他并不，如果他只是简明的像是紧锁的房门，而不是像现在这样，等待他回来，却保持一个轻蔑似的、无所在意的姿势。他在出门时也的确有过设想，徐英浩看上去不应该疲惫或放松，应该像是一只咬紧了饵钩的大型动物。 他应该紧绷，把整个儿房间调整得像是混凝土和白色探照灯组合而成的、噪点明确的黑白照片，一种一触即发的氛围。

他记得徐英浩告诉他的那个故事里，男人回来时看到两个年轻人在他的出租房里挑挑拣拣，差点在他的床上做爱。 他拎着塑料袋，里面有健康食物和啤酒，他站在自己的家门口，看到那块有点儿破破烂烂的地毯上胡乱地散步着两双鞋，男孩儿更拘谨些，但女孩儿像一只动物性的小兽，不是高速公路上对着探照灯，睫毛上散布着霜冻似的鹿，而是一种混合的动物性。他们摸摸这个摸摸那个，打开电视机。 她说我们在这儿做爱吧，趁他回来之前。吻我。但故事不是这样的，故事是从两个年轻人开始的。那个男人并不是一个危险的未知数，不像是女孩和三只狗熊那样，他像是一个旅客而不是一个拥有者。这间房间里没有一样东西能留下他，所以他贩卖它。

郑在玹走近他，在迈出第一步时，他还有点儿跌跌撞撞，后来他的动作就开始变得平稳起来。 他感到他的呼吸、不断抖动的弧形睫毛，隔着一些距离，它们显示一种共通的震荡。像是一颗石子落进池塘后，所有涟漪都以同一种频率和幅度往外扩散，但是它的中心保持在一个点上。

他看着徐英浩呼吸起伏，他的手指扫过他睫毛的上方，他现在盖住他的眼睛，至少从他的角度来说的确是这样。

“1,2,3，随后松开手。”

他先是这么想着，像是玩拼字游戏时默念出声时，字母滑过他的指尖，字符则是混杂成一团线，直到他默念出声，它们像是解开的孔明锁似的，在他的舌根泛上一种酸橙似的、带点儿铁锈腥味的金属味道。 他不需要包容，但是有时候他知道他需要有人牵着风筝线。他的手掌悬在那儿，既没有滑动、也没有往下切切实实地盖住它，一块玻璃幕布就这样展现出可滑动的、让热度透过空隙的性质。 他不知道他滑开手掌时徐英浩会睁开眼，还是继续保持沉睡。他僵持在那里，从肩膀开始感到酸痛，腰椎往上些，他数着位置，一节，两节，三节。像是蟒蛇爬动时，鳞片在阳光下显示出煮着亚硝甘油似的，破裂的气泡上显示的珠母似的光泽，这阵酸痛在鹅黄色的灯下一闪一闪的。 他的阴影爬到沙发下。

咔。

或者其他的某种声响。它非常轻柔，不像是白噪音似的融入在整个房间里，虚拟的电子火炉模拟出原木开始燃烧的脆响。而是危机意识，或者更明确些，让他的颈部和肩部发起热。 他升起一个想法，另一个人曾经参与过那个男人的生活，在那个房间里曾经有过一样能留下他的人。或者这个故事只是两个年轻人的预演，他看上去那么熟悉，那么拘谨、沉默，他的鞋理好了，他用两根手指提着它。他站在玄关口，女孩儿的鞋让他产生一种空荡荡的、激情消退后的怜悯，他吹动灰尘，从某处能找出一双同样灰尘密布的鞋。它在某个时刻也是那样，帆布质地，洗白了，一环英文字母组成的短语和一颗星星组成的徽章。 他对着它微笑，把自己的鞋放在男孩儿的鞋下方。他会把这栋房子出租出去，会离开这儿。他们都不知道他到底在想什么。他是个他者，一个第三人称，一个透过他的眼睛看到的房间。他知道当他走进时房间暗沉沉的，电视机开着，只是没有发出响声。女孩儿说：“我们在这儿做爱吧，趁他回来之前。吻我。”他把这些话留在这儿，还有所有需要卖掉的东西。那对年轻人要在这儿住上一段时间。 这是个循环往复的故事，而不是女孩儿和三只熊。是女孩儿醒来后，闻到食物的气味，看到一个女人在厨房做饭。她在那三个餐盘里尝到的食物，一杯热牛奶。她的手上沾满了面粉、蜂蜜的甜味，她问她：“你喜欢它们吗？很好，在我回来前你能先接替我的位置吗？我在等三只熊回来，但现在更需要补充食物。” 在某个情形下他们都留下来了，直到他们离开为止，他们都在等待。

旅客同时是主人，它属于他们，他们属于它。

是什么让他们留下了？食物，一支舞。然后是恒久而漫长的等待。

他想起他们最初遇见的日子，他在一种短暂的激情里感觉到自己想要得到的部分，就像是他透过拼图中的空隙看到另一个人多出的一块。它并非必然契合，但至少说明一种希望。 他对于这种希望甚至保有达玛斯忒斯式的野蛮，伸长和切断，只要能够适应于他的爱情都是可以应允的。他从徐英浩这里看到宽厚的良善，像是一只更大的手掌向他展开，通过紧扣的方式握住他。 他并不觉得安全，反倒是比以前更多表现得焦躁和不安。这种宽厚对他的伤害，像是给野生动物设好的陷阱。徐英浩付出的饵没有能让他倾家荡产，只是这个程度就让他能感到满足了。这是种稳定的情绪价值，他头一次坐在跷跷板的另一端。天平后的砝码对徐英浩来说很少，对他来说又算是很多了。他在悬崖上方看着这片海域激起的漩涡，渴望在底部看到裸露的沙土。他看着砝码累积起来，徐英浩随时乐意把它们转让给他而不是收回，他的爱情就像是他乐于给任何需要爱的人的过程，给予本身不会对他造成任何伤害、危机，他不会被任何人迷得团团转。 它的使用权在他手上，但所有权仍然属于徐英浩，只有在这个赌场，他能挥霍一空。他内心的某个位置一直想要证明他才是庄家，就像对于奴隶来说没有恰好能够忍受的压迫，假如没有完全的自由就是一无所有，如果爱情的掌控权不在他手上，他想了想，他不能被豢养。

他把手掌滑开，一厘厘推进着。他从徐英浩露出的额头上感到一点局促的设想，他最初是出于什么目的，出于一种挑战吗？他是依靠着什么样的自信让自己相信自己必然能够掌控涡流？因为他可以做到任何事，它是这个合集里微不足道的一个。还是更久以前，他还介于男人和男孩之间，他需要一个推动力，一个模板，一个契机。 但徐英浩之于他，像是路过舍卫城的悉达多之于伽摩拉。他歌颂她无花果似的嘴唇时，她已经明白他不会久留了。

他的手掌滑到他的眉骨，滑过他的眼窝和眼皮。“他闭着眼。”郑在玹想着，“他没有醒来。”他的呼吸绵长，均匀。他想到一只雄狮，巴巴里雄狮，过早地和其他社群分开，单独捕猎，鬃毛是原油似的起伏。罗马兵士披着羊皮，躲在挖好的大坑里引诱角斗用的巴巴里狮。它们过早地死亡，以至于灭绝。他在龃龉里，徐英浩却有命定的怜悯在。他听到徐英浩的叹气声，但最初是他喉结抽动了一下。

“去睡吧，在玹。”他站起来，有点儿摇摇晃晃的，他透过凝视徐英浩看到那只巴巴里狮的眼睛，看到一切状似对背叛一无所知的怜悯，他的眼光让他感到挫败，但他的迷茫只维持了短暂的一秒。

他不会受伤，也不会被感动。只是这样，只是这种隔靴搔痒似的示好和粉饰太平；只是把车钥匙放回原处，把汽油加满；只是“不要让我知道”。他对这一套感到厌烦了。

“为什么不跳一支舞呢，哥？”

他没有等徐英浩的回应，只是越过他。

——————————————————————  
他当时在准备一些野餐用的食物，把野餐布从餐篮里拿出来。他事先把黄油切片，用半透明的纸包起来，下次涂抹面包时它就变得更方便些。这回他把水果和蔬菜分开装，沙拉酱则装在试用品盒子。只是在郑在玹这儿，他先是路过了一次，下一次他走来，像是野生动物，他想起他在拆装家具时，试着把螺丝拧进正确的位置。

“你喜欢的部分是设计模型，还是动手做模型本身？”

他靠在桌边，散发新鲜衣物洗涤后的柔顺剂气味。味道的一致让他觉得安全，感到一种愚蠢的、和爱情联系起来的领地意识，或者是嫉妒。他不清楚这种感情的源地，是一种在玩耍和舔舐时偶尔出现的、你的牙和它的耳朵，你不明白。玩耍和血，野生动物的童稚时期。爱为什么会和其他部分混淆在一起，一部分是爱，另一部分是吞吃。 徐英浩意识到桌面的缺口。这个缺口如此明显，但他现在才发现到它，像是血从另一端流动过来，一条小溪。它静静地淌动，直到郑在玹的声音出现，这是一个短暂的开始，闭环结束之前。他的声音透过他，透过迷雾，只有在某一刻，因为这样内敛的安全而对自己的失态有所补偿。 他们戴上面具，在不合宜的时刻，他们的嘴唇翕动的模样，微笑，手势，声音从更远的地方传过来。他当时在想些什么，面粉粘在他的指腹，让他的感觉变得迟缓而麻木。

“宜家对于家居拼装的注重引发了使用者的交互体验，让他们感到自己参与了家居设计、组装和拥有的整个过程，在这整个过程里，你不是让卡车把成品搬进你的门厅，然后使用它，而是创作了一个制作的过程、再进行使用。所谓的意义就建立在你对它付出的时间和爱上。就像收养一只需要用奶瓶喂养，眼皮薄薄结了一层翳的小狗和领养一只成年狗。”

他微笑着，他提到小狗，想到家庭、关系、互助和其他部分，它们因为一只小狗变得明确起来。软化，变得多孔、易于感伤。承担生命的前提是责任意识，他不能抛弃它也不能伤害他。他记得他在路上见到过一只非常小的狗，他绕开它就像是绕开一个婴儿。一旦产生关系，就必须承担善意和善意之后的责任。他当时还没决定好养一只狗，但爱情的决定是经过考量的。 他接受的教育让他对于在想到爱情时浮现微笑是自然的，它像是糖屑、某样支持多巴胺分泌而产生的触发物，但忍受、包容、尊重和停止控制是偿还。郑在玹像是个柔软的、易于改变的形象、他的幻想产物，他的伽拉泰亚，他的控制和忍受仍然保持在摇摇欲坠的状态里。 “直到他挣脱为止”，他想着，“我已经看到预兆。”没有人会对着黄金水龙头哭泣，这是一种对于某个未来节点的模糊感知，在某一刻，像是雷声贯穿了月桂树。在某一瞬间，他意识到他能找到那些模糊的指骨，直到它们遮盖住他，一节节，放射光下的产物。他看到戒指悬挂在关节上。他知道那里其实空无一物。表达爱是重要的，不要理睬实际结果。

“隐形记忆和记忆唤醒的过程中所强调的部分，就是强调回忆与之相关联的情景。当你把钥匙丢在哪儿的时候，你总是会去回忆你常常去的地点、你需要用到钥匙的地点。就像是词语并不仅仅是字母的排列组合，而是一种意义的延伸，一种感受的铭刻。有意义的不是‘seohs’而是‘shoes’，不是这个单词，而是指向一个实际物体，你穿着袜子，在河滩上走着，你的袜子上沾满淤泥，这时会引发关于它的感受。假如你很少遇见一个相似场景，你就不能理解和运用它。对一个一生都没有接触和与它产生联系和记忆的人，‘shoes’和‘seohs’就像是黑夜里迷雾的颜色，这个问题没有任何意义。意义寄存在实际物体上，更寄存在使用者的经验和感受上。皮格马利翁爱上自己的造物，有多少部分是因为她的美丽，又有多少部分出于他在水面上的凝视里，看到他自己，就像是透过她的玻璃眼珠。”

“你喜欢的部分是你向它投射的热情？”

他开始觉得厌烦了，但是还不是时候。

“我喜欢的是当我再次看到它时引发的感官记忆。”

徐英浩把它们装起来，一些午餐肉罐头，他重新检查了保质日期，食用提示上写着：不可过量（高盐、高蛋白；要配合蔬菜食用；内含亚硝酸盐），银色，他想了想，锡罐、银。他想起锡皮小兵在熔炉里不断溶解的样子。但这时郑在玹已经从桌边走开了，他看上去对细致的反复操作没有耐性，他预料到了这一点。当他把黄油切成小块一个个包起来时，郑在玹评论着，它看上去太小块儿了，太厚、太薄，你不擅长。他看上去非常年轻，但不算柔软，他争锋相对时总是一些细枝末节，但将来就不会了。

他笑了笑，这时郑在玹说：“你把它们拿出来，一个个空罐子，从头到尾地冲洗过，你看到水流和空气穿过和充盈的部分，其他则是空荡的。就像你把切好的蔬菜一层层叠加上去，芝麻、色拉酱，其他东西，他们构成一个乌龟塔。你意识到它们是西西弗式的，你把它们堆积上去，它们被消耗一空。devour。”

他认为他们的确要相信这种可能性，扩散的可能性，不是所有事都只有一个最终解，或者通过这样的途径，只有这个答案被得到。

如果理性思考，或许只有这样。但你我都知道，就像是世界政府只能是一个设想似的，因为政治是一项哄骗活动，人们用威胁、哄骗和恳求，他们用关系网来解决问题，但当他问起来它们到底是什么时，他只能得到一个回答。不是他们的声音，它们宏大、响亮，像是瀑布在空谷里的回响。而是他们的行为，他们互相在餐桌下，脚与脚之间的距离、顺序、最近在画展买下的那张画的收件地址。每个因素都在改变，他的呼吸，他提出这句话时的语气，有些部分的确合乎理性，但有些部分不是。一些行为、情绪，它们会影响可能性。

爱情是充满着和政治活动相似的部分，人们赌咒发誓、威胁、哄骗、乞求和告解。他需要包容，需要体谅，需要装作对郑在玹一无所知。在体验中，拼图的形状变得完整。这会是很好的拼字游戏，了解自己，了解对方，了解道路尽头。

他在崖道边，路标、警示牌、围栏，他记得小时候在墙上画画，而那是他母亲唯一写在禁令上的词。但爱情在一秒钟内击中他，非常迅速，非常急迫，在他的身上留下巨大的、螺旋状的痕迹。只要有那一秒存在，他就能继续下去。爱情包括承担和忍受。

他微笑了一下。


End file.
